


In A Pack Of Fifty

by mybeanieandme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Cosplay Convention, Cosplayer Louis, Cosplayer Zayn, Drinking, Friendly competition, Friends to Lovers, Harry should really be studying photography, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild mentions of past homophobic remarks, Niall makes accessories, They are technically in school, Zayn and Louis are rivals, and anal sex, kind of a university AU, there are blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in their freshman year Zayn had fallen deeper into the cosplay community, garnering quite the following online with his helpful tutorials and costume photos that Harry took.</p><p>Now it was their third summer and Zayn had been invited to a Sci-fi and Fantasy convention in Leeds as a special guest judge. With the proximity to home, Zayn found himself out of excuses to avoid a visit back.</p><p>[Zayn is an upcoming cosplayer and Harry is his childhood best friend/photographer.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paragonraptors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paragonraptors/gifts).



> My first ever Zarry fic. Inspired by and written for InvisibleInnocence. He's a terrible influence. 
> 
> Kinky things and sex are in the second chapter. 
> 
> This whole thing is finished it's being beta'd in parts (as with everything I do...) so as soon as those are done they will be posted.

Zayn was busy mentally weighing the pros and cons of carrying his suitcase upstairs once they’d gotten to his parents house when Doniya pulled up to the curb. It took Harry’s hand on the small of his back, a gentle guiding gesture to break his concentration.

“Do you want to sit up front?” Harry said as though he had repeated this question a few times.

“Huh? No- you go for it, mate. You’ve got longer legs,” Zayn insisted.

“You’re sure?” Harry asked.

“He’s sure!” Doniya called loudly through the open passenger window and patted the seat.

They piled into the car, Zayn unsure of when exactly the suitcase had been set in the seat beside him- Harry must have done it- before driving off. Zayn sat quietly in the back listening to Harry and his sister catch up as he watched his hometown pass by in the window.

It was weird to be back in Bradford for however briefly it was and entirely unsettling. Although his family was warm and welcoming, the town itself was just a riddle of complicated memories.

The best and perhaps only good thing that Zayn ever got out of Bradford was the person sitting in the seat in front of him. Harry had been Zayn’s best friend since he could conceive of what a best friend was exactly. They’d met in primary school when Harry’s mum had moved them from Cheshire to Bradford for work. Harry was a wide-eyed kid with a bowl cut and more crayons than Zayn had ever seen in his life.  On Harry’s very first day, Zayn had found himself rather lunch-less when another student had purposefully knocked Zayn’s tray on the ground. Harry offered Zayn half of his peanut butter sandwich along with half of his crisps and they’d been inseparable ever since.

When Zayn had decided to go to University in London to further pursue his interests in costume design, Harry had followed him as he could “get a degree in economics anywhere really.” Somewhere in their freshman year Zayn had fallen deeper into the cosplay community, garnering quite the following online with his helpful tutorials and costume photos that Harry took.

Now it was their third summer and Zayn had been invited to a Sci-fi and Fantasy convention in Leeds as a special guest judge. With the proximity to home, Zayn found himself out of excuses to avoid a visit back.

Zayn’s phone buzzed in his pocket.

_U ok?_

**Why are you texting me from the front of the car?**

_:P_

__

The house hadn’t changed at all and Zayn said as much as he pulled the suitcase out along side him.

“You’ve not been away that long,” Doniya shrugged as she strolled up to the front door.

“I dunno,” Harry said, pulling his messenger bag onto his shoulder before reaching to take the suitcase from Zayn. “Looks a bit taller to me.”

That startled a laugh from Zayn and Harry was relieved to see him smile for the first time in what seemed like days. “You always know just what to say, H,” Zayn grinned.

“You two better get in here before mum has a coronary,” Doniya called.

“Coming!” They called back in unison and Harry nudged Zayn’s shoulder with his own as he headed inside.

They both were enveloped in a collection of arms as soon as they crossed the threshold. “Harry, you’re so handsome!” Wahliyha squealed as she released Zayn and latched onto Harry.

“And tall!” Safaa added, face tinged a slight shade of pink.

“Girls, girls,” Trisha’s voice called over them. “Let the boys breathe.”

“Hey, Mrs. M,” Harry beamed at her, hugging her with his one free arm.

“Harry,” she kissed both his cheeks. “You can really call me Trisha.”

“I really can’t,” Harry shook his head, laughing.

“You’ll never change, will you?” Trisha hugged him again before pulling back to really look at him. “ You do look different.”

A blush crept up the back of Harry’s neck; Zayn could see it between the thick curls that brushed his shoulders. Harry’s transformation had been both gradual and sudden. Their freshman year he started transition out of Aeropostale and band hoodies, his selection of pants getting tighter as his hair grew out. Sometime last year he’d started wearing plaid shirts over tight plain t’s and sometime this year he’d just started wearing plaid shirts without plain t’s, buttons gaping to reveal his “rebellious” tattoos.

 “Why isn’t my son helping you with your bag,” Trisha followed, turning her attention to Zayn for the first time since they’d been there.

“I’ve got it really,” Harry assured her, setting the suitcase down.

“Hey, mom,” Zayn breathed as she hugged him fiercely.

“Hello, love,” she wouldn’t let go and Zayn didn’t blame her, he had the knack for leaving and not coming back.

When she did finally pull away her eyes were watery and she sniffled once. “Dinner will be ready in ten minutes! You boys better settle in.”

“We’re not settling in!” Zayn called after her as she darted to the kitchen, her daughters in tow.

“We’re not?” Harry asked, lifting the suitcase once more.

“I was going to leave the suitcase down here,” Zayn resolved, trying to tug the bag out of Harry’s hand. “No point in unpacking anything if we’re staying at the hotel.

“Hey,” Harry frowned. “My clothes are in there too.” There was that. Zayn was so overwhelmed with all the costume components he’d nearly forgotten he and Harry had managed to fit all their regular clothes in there as well.

“Right,” Zayn blinked and released his hold. “Forgot you brought your fancy face cream.”

“It’s just a cucumber scrub,” Harry frowned.

“Explains why it smells like you could eat it with a pack of crisps,” Zayn called back as he made his way up stairs.

__

“I still don’t understand why you’re not staying here,” Trisha repeated for the fourth time since their meal had begun. She placed her chin on her hand from her spot at the head of the table, leaning towards him. Zayn had strategically placed Harry between them on her right. “You can take the car and everything.”

“What?” Doniya asked from the other end of the table but one look from Trisha and her protest was silenced.

Trisha’s eyes were pleading. This whole visit was pleading. She had made Zayn’s favorite, chicken tikka but he was finding it difficult to do little more than push it around his plate.  

Zayn frowned. “I love you, mum, but I’ve told you before.” He placed the same piece of chicken on his rice for the fifth time. “The convention’s paid for the room and it’s-.”

“Easier to change at the hotel,” Trisha nodded. “I know, I know- but you hardly ever visit me anymore- and-.”

“We promise to visit before we head back to London,” Harry piped in, Zayn’s expression fell further while Trisha’s face lit up. “It really is easier to change at the hotel, Mrs. M.”

“Well that’s all I really wanted,” Trisha wrapped an arm around Harry and kissed his forehead. “Was that so hard?” She asked Zayn.

“Excruciating,” Zayn nodded and Harry bumped him with an elbow. 

“I don’t know why you put up with him,” Safaa said to Harry from across the table.

“He pays me,” Harry shrugged, the sentiment clearly meant as a joke but it wasn’t entirely untrue.

“That’s right!” Doniya said. “How is the photography going? You take great photos despite your subject matter.”

Harry ducked his head as Zayn shot daggers at his sister. “Thanks, Don.”

“I’m just saying- Harry could be a photographer outside of the stuff he does for you,” Doniya continued, her half eaten food suddenly ten times more interesting.

“I keep telling him that,” Zayn turned his attention to Harry, his friend flushing under the scrutiny of everyone’s gaze. “At least take a studio course, H.”

“I’ve not got any time,” Harry shrugged. “Economics is- a robust subject.”

Safaa let out a giggle, “That wasn’t convincing at all, Harry.”

“There’s more to photography than cosplay photos of Zayn,” Doniya insisted.

Zayn let that one slide as his other two sisters jumped in to agree.

“Speaking of cosplay,” Trisha spoke over them and Harry looked relieved to change the subject. “You two haven’t told us who you’re going as.”

“Harry’s dressing up as well?” Wahliyha asked eagerly. “You never dress up, H!”

“I know,” Harry nodded. “It’s a first.” He gripped the table. “I’m nervous.”

“What’s the special occasion?” Trisha asked.

“The authors of one of our favorite books are gonna be there,” Zayn explained. “H’s agreed to do a pair costume with me.”

“One of those books you read in college?” Doniya asked. “With the orcs and elves and things?”

“It’s a fantasy novel,” Harry agreed but offered nothing further.

“You’ve probably never heard of it,” Zayn added to a chorus of laughter.

“Proper hipster fantasy,” Safaa said.

“Something like that,” Harry laughed along.

“Well you certainly read enough of them between the two of you I’d imagine they’d have to get a bit obscure for you to have new ones to read,” Trisha said with a small smile playing at her lips as she glanced between the two boys.

“You would make a lovely Aragorn,” Wahliyha told Harry, the softest sigh in her voice.

Harry barked a laugh at that, Zayn as well. “There’s no way he could grow that stubble,” Zayn shook his head.

“Hey!” Harry scoffed. “I can grow a three whole hairs I’ll have you know.”

“I know,” Zayn chuckled. “I bought you the magnifying glass so we could see ‘em.”

Harry threw his hands up in surrender.

“Who wants tea and biscuits?” Trisha asked, standing up from the table.

“Me please!” Safaa raised her hand.

“Perfect, Zayn, why don’t you help me collect the plates,” Trisha grabbed Harry’s and Safaa’s plates stacking them neatly in a pile, gesturing for Zayn to follow with Doniya’s and Wahliyha’s.

“I’d be happy to help,” Harry moved to stand but Trisha stared him down.

“Thanks, love, but you’re a guest,” Trisha said as she walked into the kitchen.

“I thought you said I was part of the family,” Harry frowned after her, watching Zayn grumpily as he followed after his mother.

Trisha set the plates in the sink before putting the kettle on.

“Dad’s working late then?” Zayn asked as he set his stack of plates in the sink.

“Unfortunately,” Trisha nodded grimly. “He’s keen to drive you in tomorrow if you’d still like. Drop you off on his way.”

“That’d be great,” Zayn offered her a small smile. “Thanks, mum.”

“’Course,” She said and pulled him in for a tight hug. “We love you, Zaynie.”

“Love you too, mum,” Zayn kissed her forehead.

__

“Harry, you’ve got to take the bed,” Zayn said sliding off his trousers and toeing the air mattress in place.

“But it’s yours, Zayn,” Harry shook his head and Zayn wondered how many times over the years they’d had this conversation.

“I need your back in good shape, we’ve got two days of walking in heeled boots ahead of us,” Zayn slipped under the covers, leaning forward as the air mattress caught on the corner of his dresser, as it always did, adjusting so he didn’t hit his head on the fourth knob down. He rested back and closed his eyes.

“I wear heeled boots everyday,” Harry replied, unable to muster the sass he’d intended. Zayn heard the sound of his nebula duvet being rustled before settling.

The world behind Zayn’s eyelids went dark as Harry presumably flicked the lights off from bed, something Zayn had never been able to do despite how tall he grew or how long his arms got.

Zayn let the darkness envelope him as he tried desperately to not over-think everything he had to do tomorrow.

“Did you know you have forty-nine stars on your ceiling?” Harry’s voice was soft and distant, like he was thinking aloud. It sounded as though Harry must have counted them before and was just now bringing it up.

Zayn did know exactly how many stars were there. He could recall when he’d put them up, as they were the crowning achievement to complete the space theme he’d started creating for his room in high school around the time Kid Cudi’s Man on the Moon album had come out. He had related so whole-heartedly to feeling like a Martian, any explanation for the experience of being such an “other” in the small world surrounding his school life.  

“The stars came in a pack of fifty,” Zayn said easily. “I lost one.”

“Oh,” Harry answered, and that was that.

 

 


	2. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Harry have a cosplay contest to try to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Harry cosplay characters from Havemercy by Jadia Jones and Danielle Bennett. It's a bit obscure but one of my favorite books from high school. 
> 
> Breathplay in this chapter towards the end. Little to non-existent negotiation but everything is consensual. 
> 
> There is also a bit of drinking at the end of this chapter.

“I’m sorry I was such an arse last night,” Zayn said, momentarily removing his toothbrush from his mouth.

“You really really were,” Harry agreed, brush still in his mouth.

“I’m sorry,” Zayn repeated.

“A HUGE Louis-sized arse,” Harry continued.

“Oh god,” Zayn groaned, spiting into the sink. “I don’t want to talk about any part of Louis.”

“He’s going to be there you know,” Harry watched Zayn move behind him in the mirror.

“I know,” Zayn called from the bedroom. He returned with a shirt on. “He’s on the panel and judging the Sci-Fi cosplay competition with me.”

“Yeesh,” Harry spat then rinsed his toothbrush. “He’s not really that bad.”

“I know,” Zayn nodded and Harry wrapped his arms around his shoulders, toothbrush still in hand. Zayn felt the wet spot form as Harry hugged him tightly.

“He’s really rather funny. And his boyfriend is a very sweet,” Harry added.

 _Not as sweet as you,_ Zayn thought and then said so aloud. Harry barked a laugh.

“You’re just trying to butter me up. I already agreed to go in costume with you,” Harry pulled back and Zayn tried to remember when Harry had gotten so much taller than him. “You’re forgiven, by the way.”

“What?” Zayn asked.

“I know how much you hate being here,” Harry’s voice softened. “You’ve got to cut your mum some slack though. It’s not her fault.”

“I know,” Zayn agreed. “I know.”

__

“There’s my boy,” Yaser pulled Zayn into a tight hug as the earliest of morning light prickled past the horizon.

“Dad,” Zayn hugged back just as tightly while Harry loaded their suitcase in the trunk.

“Both my boys,” Yaser released half his hold on Zayn to capture Harry in half an embrace.

“Morning, Mr. Malik,” Harry wrapped his arms around both Yaser and Zayn.

“Mum was telling me you’ve got quite the show this weekend,” Yaser said as he dropped his hold on them and fished his keys out of his pocket.

“Zayn’s presence has been demanded by his fans,” Harry beamed as he climbed in the backseat.

“Is that right?” Yaser asked excitedly as Zayn shut the passenger door.

“I don’t know about the fans-,” Zayn started.

“I do,” Harry piped up and proceeded to tell Yaser all about the different people who asked for Zayn’s autograph and thanked him for his extensive costume tutorials. There were specific ones- girls in particular- who would drive great distances to meet Zayn at all the conventions he did. Harry’s favorites were the younger fans, young boys or gender rebels who told Zayn his cosplay as Morgana from Merlin helped them accept they could be whatever they wanted to be but Harry didn’t get to mention them as they pulled up to their hotel and Yaser waved them off.

Zayn and Harry watched him leave, turning up their collars to the chill of the still early morning.

“Do you think this fog will burn off?” Harry asked as Zayn leaned ever so slightly into his shoulder.

“You worried about your hair?” Zayn questioned as Harry settled an arm around Zayn’s hip.

“Seems silly to straighten all of it if it’s just gonna be frizzy,” Harry nodded.

Zayn scoffed. “Oh ye of little hair product, you know I’ve got a mousse for that.”

__

The lobby was bustling with dozens of people in various states of being checked in. There appeared to be a convention volunteer pre-checking in special guests and Harry left Zayn to it while he sought their room keys.

Zayn was given their con badges from a pleasant woman named Astrid before a large bus pulled up in front of the hotel and lobby was a flood of new people. There were creators burdened with heavy boxes, people in costumes with their makeup in hand as they attempted to apply the stuff with cakey sponges, and various families and groups of friends.

The bedlam of new voices made Zayn’s head spin, dizzy and losing his footing, he clutched the passes in his hand tighter.

“Whoa,” Zayn felt a familiar warmth press against his back, a hand placed reassuringly on his waist. “Steady.” Harry’s voice was quiet and just for him.

“We’re on the third floor,” Harry said and then he was guiding them both to the bank of elevators.

They stepped on with two women who disembarked on the first floor and Harry felt Zayn settle beside him.

“You’ll let me know?” Harry asked as the elevator opened once again to their floor.

“Let you know?” Zayn asked, glancing over

“If you get overwhelmed,” Harry explained. “By the crowd and everything.”

“Course, H,” Zayn nodded absently. “I wasn’t ready in the lobby- I hadn’t-.”

“Put your game face on?” Harry rolled their suitcase along as the numbers counted up to their room. “I worry about you.”

“I know you do. And thank you for that,” Zayn added genuinely as Harry slid the keycard in and opened the door.

The décor was modern, light green accents in a deep chocolate brown motif. The carpet was hideous but that wasn’t unusual. There was a TV that boasted five hundred channels and a small refrigerator beneath a teakettle. There was a suitcase rack, two fluffy bathrobes, and only one queen sized bed.

“Can I have closer to the wall?” Harry asked, hoisting his shoulder bag off and placing it on the side Zayn always let him have because any filtering light from the window never bothered him.

“Yeah,” Zayn gave him a small smile and set to work.

__

“No one’s going to recognize us,” Harry worried as he dutifully buttoned up the jacket Zayn had made him. It was deep blue and just as Harry had imagined the character’s to look from the book. Zayn had a gift for materializing things from literature and giving them these little embellishments that made the design sing, like the brocade pattern of the fabric and the gold clasps.

“Jadia and Danielle will,” Zayn called from the bathroom where he was just getting out of the shower.

“But your fans,” Harry frowned.

“Will be thrilled when I post how to construct these high collars,” Zayn emerged with a towel around his waist and a fitted undershirt on. He stopped mid-step as Harry turned from the mirror to look at him. Harry’s hair was falling around his shoulders as his hands paused at the last button. “You’re very worried about my fans lately,” Zayn said as he managed to find his voice again.

He could have sworn Harry’s face flushed at the scrutiny of his gaze but he let it slide, moving closer to him as his hands seemed incapable of fixing that last button.

“I just know they’re important to you,” Harry breathed as Zayn crowded in his space smelling like the hotel’s shampoo, warmth radiating from him.

“Not as important as you or this cosplay,” Zayn shook his head, eyes narrowing their focus on the button as he clasped it with his own fingers.

Harry’s breathing increased as Zayn slid his fingers around, adjusting the already perfect line around Harry’s neck, thin digits pressed close to warm skin. His breath caught as Zayn’s flicked around his throat. “You finished?” Harry asked and there was a tone in his voice Zayn couldn’t place.

“Yeah, sorry,” Zayn nodded and pulled back to admire his handiwork. Harry looked absolutely stunning in his coat and jacket, simple but striking. He tugged at the collar and Zayn slapped his hand away scoldingly. Surprisingly Harry didn’t pull away, his face merely flushing a deeper shade. Zayn’s eyes went wide as he remembered. “I’m sorry- is it your asthma?”

Harry blinked slowly at him and then nodded. “Yeah- yes. Exactly-,” he cleared his throat and adjusted the hem of his coat.

“Let me know if it bothers you,” Zayn frowned. “I wish you would’ve said when we did our last fitting,”

“It fits perfect,” Harry assured him. “You should put yours on too. We’ve got to walk the floor before the panel. Scope out the competition.”

“You’re right,” Zayn agreed but didn’t move. Harry looked uncomfortable and Zayn’s heart sank. He’d talked Harry into this, it was his fault. “It looks really good on you.”

 “You’re a bit biased I think,” Harry tilted his head, offering Zayn a small almost painless smile.

“It’s really all thanks to my muse,” Zayn told him.

“Fantasy novels are quite inspiring,” Harry agreed with an eager nod.

“Yeah.” Zayn’s next expression Harry couldn’t read. It was something he’d been meaning to ask him about. This face Zayn hadstarted pulling their spring semester of freshman year. “Thank you- for wearing this,” Zayn said and it sounded like he was changing the subject. 

“Only because I love you,” Harry batted his eyelashes. “And I couldn’t let Royston go without his Hal.”

“You were born to play Hal,” Zayn said quickly and Harry shrugged.

“Quit fucking around and get changed,” Harry said. “Niall’s still got our boots.”

“Bollocks,” Zayn swore and went to change.

__

Five minutes into their stroll around artist’s alley and Zayn had been stopped twice. The first time was by a pair of friends who told Zayn they’d used his hoop skirt pattern with much success and the second was a girl in her teens who wanted a photo with him. Harry snapped the shot of both of them, handing the camera back as Zayn’s attention was pulled away by an artist/fan at one of the booths.

“Who are you supposed to be?” The girl asked as she looked at the photo Harry had taken.

“Have you read _Havemercy_?” Harry offered.

“Nope,” the girl said and before Harry could explain she’d turned away. Harry frowned at her as she strolled off. He didn’t mind taking photos of Zayn with his fans, loved it actually, but most of them had at least the decency to thank Harry. At every convention Zayn did Harry was fixture, what the industry called Zayn’s “booth babe”. It was fun to watch Zayn work and receive the recognition he rightfully deserved but there was something about today that made Harry want to keep Zayn all to himself. Maybe it was the expression back in their hotel room or the face Zayn had made in the lobby or the way he’d looked at him this morning as they bumped shoulders while brushing their teeth.

Harry stuck even closer to Zayn after that like a shadow at high noon, lacing their fingers together as Zayn, obliviously, received many hungry predatory gazes as he turned the corner to start the next set of long tables.

A loud laugh cut through the crowd halfway down the row. Zayn gripped Harry’s fingers tighter and dragged him along. “Niall,” Zayn greeted brightly.

“There you are! My OTP,” Niall slid out from behind his table to wrap both Zayn and Harry in a strong hug. “I was wondering when you’d get here.”

“You’ve read _Havemercy_ , then?” Harry asked as Niall walked back around his table, ducking below and rustling boxes.

“What’re you talking about?” Niall set a large flat box neatly beside his business cards before going back under.

“Hal and Royston are your otp?” Harry clarified as Zayn released his fingers and started opening the first box.

Niall stood up quickly, eyes darting between Harry and Zayn. “Sure,” he said and handed a second box to Harry.

Zayn whistled low as he took out the first boot. “You do fine work, Mr. Horan,” Zayn commended.

“Yeah, Nialler, these are really beautiful,” Harry agreed as he opened his own box.

“I’m just lucky Zayner here’s not in the cobbling business or I’d be SOL,” Niall laughed.

“Even if I was they’d never be this nice, really, Niall. You’ve outdone yourself,” Zayn shook his head as Niall invited him around the table to sit and put his new shoes on.

Niall had a stock of what Zayn assumed to be shoe commissions, as he’d never known Niall to actually sell shoes at conventions. Niall’s table set up was small leather trinkets, mostly cuffs and other accessories Niall made from bits of shoe scraps, weaving them into gorgeous designs. The bulk of his main business came from word of mouth. Zayn had met Niall years ago at a Renaissance Fair near Dublin where Niall was helping his brother Greg sell sword scabbards and complaining quite loudly that he could have been golfing the whole time.

“I’ll run our shoes back to the room,” Harry said once he’d managed to get his new boots on. They felt worn in and perfect like a hug around his arches. His hand idled near his neck and Zayn watched him fight the urge to tug.

“You don’t have to do that, Harry,” Zayn said as Harry took his high top sneakers.

“I want to,” Harry assured him and was off before Zayn could protest any further.

“You could’ve just left’em under my table,” Niall commented quietly.

“He’s been acting very strange today,” Zayn said.

“Trouble in paradise?” Niall asked.

“What?” Zayn furrowed his brows.

“Nevermind,” Niall waved him off as a young woman picked up one of his bracelets and asked him the price despite there being a sign right beside it.

Zayn moved to the front of Niall’s booth, eyes looking for Harry even though it would be another fifteen minutes at least before he returned.

 “Ah. Malik, is that you?” came a reedy voice from behind him. “I didn’t know they were inviting amateurs to this convention.”

“And yet you’re here, Louis,” Zayn replied turning slowly around just in time to see Louis’s surliest of smiles. He was dressed in a black fitted suit, hair slicked back with Liam looming behind him, similarly dressed but with a bald cap expertly placed on his head. They both looked incredibly intimidating and Zayn wondered if that was going to be part of their skit later and how long they’d spent practicing those exact poses.

“Who are you supposed to be exactly?” Louis asked, eyeing down Zayn’s long black high-collared coat to his fitted trousers, and black leather shoes. “Harry Potter’s gay uncle?”

Zayn snorted a laugh. “At least I look better than you- a mini Moriarty with a Vin Diesel look-alike.”

“Do I really look like Vin?” Liam asked, his brooding composure evaporating. “I’ve been working on bulking up in the shoulders.”

“They’re nice, mate,” Niall joined the conversation from beside Zayn.

“Thanks, Nialler,” Liam beamed.

Louis sighed long-suffering, “You broke character, Li.”

“I’m sorry!” Liam said. “We’re not in competition yet. Can’t we catch up with old mates just as ourselves?”

“No,” Louis shook his head. “We’re supposed to be keeping up the Tommo brand.”

“Right, right,” Liam nodded. “Right. I’m sorry, again.”

“Artemis Fowl?” Harry’s slow drawl joined the conversation and all eyes turned to him.

“Your boyfriend’s got a better eye for cosplay than you do, Malik,” Louis smirked. “No surprise there I guess.”

“Harry!” Liam said warmly and started to rush over to hug him before Louis cleared his throat and stopped him mid-step. Liam pointed from himself to Harry and pantomimed an embrace and gestured that it would happen at a later time.

Harry nodded, smiling gently at them.

“Your Irish accent could use a little help, Lou,” Niall chided and Louis glared.

__

By lunchtime Zayn had had his picture taken exactly forty-two times. Harry had kept count. He was feeling hungry and sluggish and wanted to fold his form into Zayn’s to sleep- even as boney and not-snuggly as Zayn was. Zayn looked a little worse off than him, his smile looking more and more plastered on as the con-goers’s number kept growing.

Harry reached for Zayn’s hand, tugging him along to a small mostly unoccupied hallway where a man dressed as a Ringwraithwas charging his phone.

“I want to go get us sandwiches,” Harry leaned in closer to Zayn that was strictly necessary. “Need to pick your energy back up.”

“We can go together,” Zayn suggested.

“But-,” Harry gaped at him. “We never go together-.”

Zayn smiled wearily. “We’re not tabling this convention- I’d love to see one of these places you bring back these magical sandwiches from.”

Harry nodded and laced their fingers again dragging Zayn down the crowded escalators and out onto the street. There was a small pub Harry’d gone to the last time they were at this convention- a few years ago when Zayn had first tabled here- and debuted his Nightcrawler cosplay. It was the first time Zayn had ever done such extensive body makeup and Harry had helped him scrub it all off over the course of the next three days.

The pub was still there and still boasted the best chips in town. They sat at a small table in the back nestled beside a group of friends dressed as hobbits and an elderly couple nursing a pint each.

Once they’d ordered, Zayn neatly tucked a napkin in his collar and then did so for Harry. Harry stilled completely until Zayn was finished. “Thanks,” he looked down. “I’ll try- to uh- not get chips on myself.”

“Appreciated,” Zayn smiled.

Their waitress brought their drinks and Harry attempted to subtly shift in his seat.

“You’re doing a very convincing Hal,” Zayn commended as he sipped his Pepsi. 

“I am?” Harry questioned, eyes wide and brows furrowed in confusion.

“I know we never talked about practicing much of a skit for our contest outside of the thing with the chair and we never actually got around to figuring that out,” Zayn said.

“We’re doing the chair thing,” Harry told him plainly. “I’ve got plans.”

“That’s what I’m saying,” Zayn gestured to Harry. “Seems like you’ve been practicing all on your own.”

Harry opened his mouth to respond just as their food came. He seemed to think the better of it even after the waitress left as a faint shade of pink brushed his cheeks.

“I thought you were acting a bit strange earlier but then I realized you were just in character,” Zayn added before taking a massive bite of sandwich.

Harry cleared his throat and took a sip of water. “You’ve found me out.”

“Are you excited to meet the authors?” Zayn asked as Harry took another extra long sip.

Harry nodded eagerly. “I’ve got so many questions I’ve always wanted to ask.”

Zayn blinked at his friend. “Really? Like that?”

Harry’s blush came back and his fingers brushed the edge of his collar. “Uh- like- about Hal and Royston and things,” he murmured.

Zayn smiled softly, placing his thumb and pointer finger on either side of his mouth. He remembered distinctly picking up _Havemercy_ upon hearing about the “gay wizards.” He and Harry had devoured the novel, having had so few books with openly gay characters in them. Even as a teenager Zayn had felt it was all a bit angsty but he was still happy to have had something to relate to. Harry seemed to have connected with the book on a deeper level than Zayn had understood even at the time although Harry had become fiercely protective of the whole thing- and only rereading the _Lord Of The Rings_ trilogy broke him of talking about it.

“You’ve never told me any of your questions,” Zayn said.

“I was embarrassed,” Harry replied.

“Why, H? We tell each other everything. Literally everything. There are things I wish I could un-know about you and yet here we are,” Zayn teased.

“That’s the thing-,” Harry started. “If- I just- I don’t want it to be weird or for you to think differently of me.”

“I could never,” Zayn told him, soft but insistent, and he took Harry’s hand across the table. “Not in a million years.”

__

The line for autographs was shorter than Harry thought it would be or hoped it would be. He wanted the book to be far more popular because it deserved it and he was trying to avoid the inevitable. Jaida and Danielle were chatting amicably with whom Harry assumed was the only other person at the convention there to see them aside from Zayn and himself.

Zayn busied himself by adjusting his and Harry’s outfits while Harry willed his palms not to sweat.

“Hal and Royston?” Danielle’s voice cut through the growing cloud of Harry’s thoughts.

“Ms. Jones and Ms. Bennett,” Zayn beamed at them, adopting an air Harry had seen him take the time he’d dressed as Sirius Black.

“You two look absolutely amazing,” Jaida moved between the tables and towards them. “These outfits are just as I imagined them at the ball! You’ve even put the gray in your hair.”

“Royston here is a stickler for details,” Harry nodded his head towards Zayn.

“You made these?” Jaida asked and waited for verbal confirmation from Zayn. “Amazing.”

“And you’ve found the perfect Hal,” Danielle smiled at Harry. “Although he does seem a bit tall for the role.”

“You know boys and their growth spurts,” Zayn said turning his full attention on Harry.

Harry ducked his head under the scrutiny, turning Zayn and ducking behind him. The authors squealed in delight.

“Absolutely perfect!” Jaida clapped. “We have to get a photo!”

Danielle fished out their phones and they crowded the boys snapping photos excitedly.

“You’re the best cosplay we’ve ever seen of our characters,” Jaida told them.

“Not that we see much cosplay for our characters,” Danielle added.

“True,” Jaida nodded.

“Listen to us blathering on- did you have things you wanted us to sign? Or-,” Danielle started.

“Right!” Zayn said, reaching for the satchel he’d designed to go with Harry’s costume. He removed two well-loved hardcover copies of _Havemercy_ , handing one each to an author along with a sharpie.

“Wow,” Jaida said softly. “You must really have loved this book.”

“It meant a lot to us- means- it means a lot to us,” Harry told her with a nod.

“Speaking of-,” Zayn said. “I know you’re having a panel later- but Hal here has had burning questions for years he’d love to ask.”

Harry shot Zayn a look of terror

“Of course!” Danielle beamed. “Fire away.”

Harry was quiet for a moment while he mulled it over, Zayn offering him an encouraging head nod.

“Well-,” Harry started. “Did- well. That is- what I’ve been wondering the most.” He ducked his head again, lower this time. “Did you mean for Hal to be written as submissively as he was?”

Jaida eyed Harry over her thick black-framed glasses. “You think Hal came off as submissive?”

“Not in a bad way,” Harry insisted, mind racing as he tried to figure out the quickest way to back track. “It’s just- the way he always sat at Royston’s feet and how malleable he became around him- he just seem like Royston’s submissive.”

“In a kinky way?” Jaida clarified.

Harry’s face flushed from his ears to below his high collar.

“I certainly wrote him that way,” Danielle told them as she finished signing the second copy of the book. “I think he found an incredible level of comfort in Royston’s dominating presence- which he mentions a few times- and it doesn’t make him less of a person. It just allows him an escape from his brilliant mind and all the thinking he does.”

Zayn hadn’t seen Harry smile so brightly in years. It was like a snow capped mountain on a clear day, or all the leaves changed colors in the fall, or the sun breaking after it had been raining for weeks- some cliché thing of beauty that took your breath away while it also made you feel like you could breathe again.

“Did you have anymore questions?” Danielle asked.

Harry shook his head as he took both the books she was trying to hand Zayn back. “Thank you so much for your time.”

“You’re very welcome,” Danielle said. “We look forward to seeing you at the panel.”

“Thank you again,” Harry said and he tucked the books away and took Zayn’s hand as they let the authors get back to their table.

They found their way to the same secluded hallway to find a Hello Kitty gijinka applying more makeup to her face.

“You’re quiet,” Harry said.

“I’m always quiet,” Zayn answered.

“You’re being extra quiet and it’s freaking me out. I feel like you’re upset with me,” Harry worried his bottom lip between his fingers.

“I’m not upset, H,” Zayn shook his head. “Not at all.” He pulled Harry into a hug. “I just didn’t realize.”

“That I might be a kinky person?” Harry asked quietly.

“That Hal and Royston had so much potential to be kinky,” Zayn answered and Harry went still in his hold.

“Oh-,” Harry exhaled. The tension seemed to leave his body as he let out a laugh. “Their whole relationship reads like a master and slave relationship like crazy. I’m not saying it goes that far but-.”

“I don’t know much about- master slave relationships but I could see how that would fit well,” Zayn shrugged.  “Hal did like sitting at Royston’s feet a lot.”

Harry nodded, hiding his face against Zayn’s high collar.

“Is that really why you wanted to do the thing with the chair then?” Zayn’s voice was gentle.

“Yes,” Harry answered.

“Well all right,” Zayn’s hold got tighter around him and he kissed his forehead.

__

“There you are, Malik. I thought that maybe you’d run away,” Louis was leaning so much of his weight onto Liam Liam might as well have been holding him.

“Then I’d miss seeing the face you make when you lose,” Zayn replied, raising a single eyebrow.

“Ha!” Louis squawked. “You may think you have the upper hand because one of your authors is a panel judge and you’ve cornered the gay angle but Liam and I have been practicing for weeks and we’ve got chemistry coming out our arses.”

“That’s not the only thing you’ve got coming out of your arse I’m sure,” Harry murmured quietly to Zayn.

Zayn stifled a laugh behind his hand and Louis shot him a look.

The judges filed on stage and Zayn watched Harry stop himself from waving at Danielle as she took her place on the panel.

“What’s our competition?” Zayn leaned towards Louis, who subtly shifted towards him inresponse.

Louis snorted a laugh behind his hand. “There’s not really any,” he said gleefully. “The girl with her boyfriend on the end got the day wrong so they’re dressed as Trekkies. Legolas and Aragorn over there don’t look like they could sew a good hem between them,” Zayn grunted noncommittally, “The tall bloke on the end is either a wizard or a golem and I don’t think it should be that hard to figure out- the red head next to him gets points for looking exactly like that Pixar movie but come on.” His eyes darted around. “Oh- and those two sisters haven’t stopped looking at me bum since we walked up.”

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Zayn asked wondering how many more times he was going to hear about Louis’s arse before this convention was over.

“Every time Liam remembers he gets that much clingier. He’s playing a spot-on Butler right now,” Louis explained. Zayn took note of how close Liam was to Louis as he lazily surveyed the room. Zayn was trying to figure out how this was different from any other time he’d seen the pair of them. Apparently it was noticeable to Louis, perhaps he had some super sensor in his arse that made it that much more precious and could sense exactly how many millimeters away Liam was at any time.

Nope. Zayn stopped that line of thought immediately. He put an arm around Harry’s waist to ground himself and Harry leaned into him, welcoming the gesture and the warmth as the MC of the event started things off.

Louis and Liam presented fourth right after the Legolas and Aragorn properly recited five minutes of movie dialogue recreating the council of Elrond with only two people (which while impressive was also weirdly sad). Louis and Liam produced a briefcase from nowhere and recreated the scene in Shanghai from the first Artemis Fowl book. It was well executed like most things Louis did and got wild applause from the audience and then it was Zayn and Harry’s turn.

Harry pulled a chair out of the audience onto the stage for Zayn to sit on which he did. Zayn fished a leather bound book from Harry’s bag and Harry dropped gracefully to his knees before him looking up at Zayn with pleading eyes. Zayn read a few marked pages of _Havemercy_ as Harry rested his head beside Zayn’s thigh as he looked up at him and there was a snap of tension that made Harry swallow hard.

Their five minutes were over all too quickly and the air in the room was thick when they were done. Applause came gradually- Danielle clapping loudest of all. Zayn knew it was from lack of recognition. They’d nailed what they were going for. All that build up that Royston had talked about between him and Hal had been in that moment with Harry. Zayn could feel it because he’d never quite wanted to kiss Harry so badly as right then.

“That was hot,” Louis admitted begrudgingly as Zayn and Harry lined up beside him and Liam to watch Spock and a gender bend Kirk do their skit.

Zayn smirked proudly at him before he felt Harry fidget again and he turned just in time to see Harry slide a finger under his collar.

__

They didn’t win and Louis was gloating with trophy in hand. Liam had invited Zayn and Harry along for conciliatory tea and biscuits (“Biscuits of triumph, Li,” Louis corrected) and they had accepted.

It was a long walk beside the exhibit tables to get from the stage to the escalators and it felt even longer as Louis recounted in vivid detail everything they had all just lived through.

“Hey-,” a girl called from one of the booths as they passed. “HEY!”

Zayn, Harry, and Liam all stopped and turned towards her and her incredibly pink display.

“I saw you guys on stage,” she was beckoning them over and Zayn could hear as Louis continued on talking to himself, clearly not noticing he’d lost his audience for his mouth’s massaging of every syllable. “You were really good and your costumes are amazing.”

“Well thank you,” Zayn bowed his head as Harry elbowed him cheekily.

“I really thought you should’ve won- no offense,” she added to Liam.

“None taken,” Liam grinned.

“I wanted to give you this,” she said before disappearing below the table and reappearing with a bright pink paddle with the word “yaoi” emblazoned on both sides. Zayn took in her entire booth at that moment. It was the same shade of pink as the paddle and divided into a “seme” and “uke” sides. She had a collection of comics and trinkets for those yaoi enthusiasts who wanted the word on everything they owned from mugs to pillows to doorstops.

The three friends stood flabbergasted for a moment and that was when Louis rejoined them, waving his trophy wildly, complaining loudly that they’d left him.

“We couldn’t possibly accept-,” Zayn had started and the girl visibly wilted.

“Thank you so much,” Harry interrupted him, taking the paddle with both hands, and bowing his head slightly.

“You’re very welcome,” she beamed at him, bowing her head slightly as well. “Thank you for stopping- sorry I yelled at you. You two make such a cute couple.”

“Thanks,” Zayn said and before Louis could correct her she was helping a customer.

Once they’d stepped away and Zayn could feel the jealousy radiating off of Louis he was absolutely ecstatic that Harry had taken the paddle.

“What was that all about?” Louis demanded as they approached the escalators.

“She wanted to give us a consolation prize for not winning I guess,” Harry shrugged. “Thought we were cute together.”

“You’re not even a real couple,” Louis growled as Liam patted his back and kissed the top of his head.

__

“I don’t understand why you’re being so pissy, Lou,” Liam said, setting Louis’s cuppa in front of him.

“More so than usual,” Zayn added and Louis shot him a glare.

“You won the trophy,” Harry pointed to cup where it sat beside Liam, closer to the wall their table was set against.

“We’ve already got one of these,” Liam nodded his head towards it. “We’ve not got one of those.”

Louis turned his dagger glare to Liam this time as Zayn and Harry both leaned back in their chairs to gloat.

 “You’re still not a real couple,” Louis grumbled and folded his arms across his chest.

__

Niall met them an hour later, dragged them along to a pub and forced Louis to buy them all a round with the prize money. One round quickly became three and Louis was tipsy enough to be even less subtle about his desire to possess the yaoi paddle.

“You’re not even going to do anything with it,” Louis’s arm was draped around Harry’s shoulders as Liam and Zayn played an overly serious game of pool with Niall taking bets on the side, swinging the yaoi paddle around as he narrated the game.

“We might,” Harry shrugged and Louis took a precarious sip of his beer.

Louis snorted at that and Harry prayed that his outfit would survive the evening so Zayn wouldn’t kill him. “It’s the perfect size for a spanking paddle,” Louis bemoaned. 

“Is that what you would use it for then?” Harry asked, looping an arm under Louis’s shoulder as he leaned just a little bit too far to be intentional and not a result of the alcohol.

“Of course,” Louis polished off his beer and nestled his face into Harry’s chest, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around him. “What else is it good for, really? Li and I would have sooooooo much fun with that, Harry.”

Harry sighed heavily, patting Louis’s head as the small crowd of onlookers shifted their attention from the pool game to Louis’s increasingly loud complaining and graphic descriptions of exactly how he and Liam spent their free time. 

When the crowd actually physically shifted, Liam finally noticed and decided his boyfriend had probably had enough.

“Up you go then,” Liam pried a giggling Louis off of Harry, kissing him until he quieted. “Let’s get you back to the hotel, babe.”

“Leeeyum,” Louis clung to him tightly as Liam picked him up bridal-style. Louis laughed as his head lulled back. “I love you!”

“Love you too, champ, let’s get you back,” Liam insisted.

“Champ?!” Louis scoffed. “You make me sound like I’m four.”

Liam raised an eyebrow at him.

“Do you think I’m cute?” Louis asked, poking Liam’s nose.

Liam rolled his eyes. “Course you are, babe.”

“I’m cute,” Louis informed Harry over Liam’s shoulder as Harry gathered up his and Zayn’s belongings, prying the yaoi paddle from Niall’s grasp.

“I’m sure,” Harry nodded.

“Are you guys leaving too?” Niall frowned as he finished off what was left of Harry’s beer.  Harry tracked the glass as Niall set it back down.

“Yeah- we’re good. Got a long day tomorrow. Zayn’s judging the competition with that one over there,” Harry thumbed in Louis’s direction.

“Oi!” Louis giggled, gripping Liam tighter. “The cute one can hear you.”

“Babe-,” Liam chided gently. “I’m taking him back now-.”

“Are you carrying him the whole way?” Zayn questioned.

“COURSE HE IS, ZAYNER!” Louis answered for him and he aimedtwo finger guns at Zayn and fired off a quick round.

Zayn rolled his eyes and Harry couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Let’s go back, yeah?” Harry wrapped an arm around Zayn’s waist.

Zayn nodded and let Harry lead as they left Niall to flirt with an Irishman at the bar over golf.

__

Louis became increasingly handsy as they made their way to the hotel, fingers removing Liam’s tie and unbuttoning as many buttons as he could reach while being in Liam’s arms.

“Do you mind?” Harry said once they were in the elevator.

Louis spared him a passing glance. “Naw, not at all,” he shook his head and wiggled out of Liam’s arms so he was standing on his own before plunging his tongue into Liam’s mouth.

Liam flushed scarlet, holding Louis’s hips as he attempted to break them apart.

“Floor?” Zayn asked casually.

“Third please,” Liam managed before Louis kissed him again.

Zayn pushed the button.

They exited all together and Harry hoped beyond hope that Liam and Louis would walk to the other end of the hall but they didn’t. All four stepped out headed in one direction until they all stopped at facing doors and paused awkwardly.

“Well- have fun sex tonight,” Harry said, sliding his key into the door.

“Thanks, mate!” Louis laughed loudly. “I still want that paddle.”

“I know you do,” Harry squinted at him and whisked Zayn inside.

“Louis’s too much for me sometimes,” Zayn sighed heavily falling back against their door.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. He set the paddle and their bag on the hotel dresser before he started tugging at his collar again. “Me too.”

Zayn tilted his head pensively. “I’m sorry I made you wear that all day. You seemed uncomfortable.”

“S’fine,” Harry assured him. “Just-,” he swallowed hard and undid a few buttons, taking a deep breath. “Just tight.”

Zayn tilted his head the other way. It wasn’t tight. He’d taken the measurements and fitted it himself. It was perfect. He moved towards Harry silently and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Harry’s breath hitched as Zayn slid his hand across to press a thumb gently against Harry’s throat. “Do you like to be choked, H?”

“W-what?” Harry blinked rapidly, suddenly feeling incredibly sober.

“Is that why you wear your shirts open?” Zayn’s fingers played with the hairs at the base of Harry’s neck. “People think you like your ‘tits out’ but really- it’s that you can’t stand having things that close to your throat.”

Harry took a deep shaky breath, face growing hot under the scrutiny of Zayn’s gaze. “Yes,” Harry managed finally and Zayn dropped his hand.

“Are you afraid you’ll get hard?” Zayn asked.

“Yes,” Harry nodded.

“Do you want to be submissive like Hal is?” Zayn squared himself with Harry.

“Yes,” Harry exhaled sharply and there was so much to the weight of that word.

“Do you want to be submissive for me?”

“Yes,” Harry’s voice broke on the word.

“Can I kiss you now?” Zayn asked and Harry’s lips were on his as way of response.

Zayn’s hands were in Harry’s hair and Harry was kissing him just the way he liked. He supposed it made sense. He and Harry had talked about kissing other people on more than one occasion over their years of friendship. Zayn wondered how much of this was knowledge of his kissing interests and how much of this was just Harry being Harry, soft and pliant but firm and insistent with the need of it.

“Please tell me you want this,” Harry broke the kiss to plead. “Please tell me it’s not just for me.”

“I want this,” Zayn kissed him again. “I’ve wanted this for a while now, to be honest.”

“Since when?” Harry nipped at Zayn’s bottom lip, tugging gently as Zayn tugged at his straightened curls.

“Since you broke up with that horrible Nick- spring semester freshman year,” Zayn replied.

“That explains a lot,” Harry told him.

“Does it?” Zayn raised a single eyebrow.

“Mm-hm,” Harry answered into another kiss. Zayn guided them towards the bed, hands fiddling with Harry’s buttons as they went. They were both shirtless by the time they hit the duvet and Harry’s lips were pink and kiss-slick.

“Want to see your lips stretched around my cock,” the sentence was out of Zayn’s mouth before he could stop it.

“Please,” Harry nodded eagerly and Zayn didn’t have time to wonder how things had gone from zero to sixty with his childhood best friend.

“Get naked for me, babe,” Zayn said softly and rolled off him so they could both strip.

“Wait-,” Harry’s eyes narrowed in focus again. “Are you- are we going to need supplies?”

“Shit,” Zayn scratched at his hair. “We- don’t have to- we can wait.”

“No,” Harry shook his head. “I want to- I’ve- wanted to for so long.”

“Should I run to the shop?” Zayn suggested.

Harry’s eyes darted to the yaoi paddle. “I’ve got a better idea.” He fished out his phone and shot off a text.

Exactly three minutes later he was standing in his room’s doorway with his fly undone and the paddle in hand.

Liam emerged a few seconds later with his hair mussed in nothing but his boxers holding a hotel glass with what appeared to be a solid inch of lubricant squirted into the bottom and a row of condoms.

Silently, Liam extended the glass of lube, condoms artfully draped over it. Harry accepted and offered the paddle in return. Liam nodded once and Harry did the same before they both quietly returned to their rooms.

“You sure that was worth the trade?” Zayn asked, eyeing the glass warily from his spot on the bed as Harry took the rest of his clothes off.

“Guess we’ll find out soon enough,” Harry answered.

“No pressure then,” Zayn said.

“Sorry you don’t have anything to lord over Louis,” Harry told him as he sat beside Zayn on the bed.

“I’d rather fuck you,” Zayn assured him.

“Right,” Harry agreed. And then they were naked like they’d been in front of each other so many times before but they weren’t seven anymore, this wasn’t the locker room, and Harry had never exchanged a paddle for lubricant right beforehand.

“Come here,” Zayn motioned him over and Harry moved to straddle his lap. Harry had almost as many tattoos as Zayn did now, an illustrated history of their lives and the places they’d visited on long weekends at university. Zayn placed tentative hands on Harry’s hips, thumbs rubbing small circles over the laurels there. “You’re hard already.”

“I couldn’t help it,” Harry pouted. “You said you were going to fuck my mouth.”

Zayn looked up at him then, “I barely asked for a blowie-.”

Harry ducked his head, “Right- I was- hoping you’d fuck my mouth.”

Zayn grabbed a pillow from the other size of the bed and dropped it to the floor. “On your knees then.”

Harry nearly toppled over as he got off Zayn’s lap and moved to the floor. Zayn slid to the edge of the bed, framing Harry’s sides with his knees. Harry placed his hands on the tops of Zayn’s thighs, inching closer to his cock.

“Want to be good for me, Harry?” Zayn asked.

Harry sat up straight then, looking attentive. “Yes, please.”

Zayn smiled at him. “Hands behind your back.”

Harry obeyed, cheeks coloring as he leaned forward, lacing his fingers together. “Go ahead,” Zayn nudged his hips forward and placed his feet on the ground as Harry took the tip of his cock in his mouth. Harry moaned and Zayn gasped. 

Harry barely eased into it, feeling the weight of Zayn on his tongue for a few moments before taking him as far as he could- until his lips met the coarse hairs at the base of Zayn’s cock. Harry worked his tongue and throat as Zayn attempted to not pass out from shock and pleasure. He managed to swear loudly as Harry eased off, hallowing his cheeks as he went.

“Fuck- Harry- fuck,” Zayn struggled to compose himself as Harry looked up at him with wide, wet, pleading eyes.

“Good?” Harry asked, voice funny. He lapped his tongue over the tip of Zayn’s cock, taking him halfway again before pulling off.

“So fucking good for me,” Zayn nodded and Harry beamed. Zayn took a handful of Harry’s hair and guided him back. He let Harry go at his own pace, forcibly stilling his hips until a particularly hard suck that had him pulling Harry’s hair and Harry moaning around him.

Harry stopped his movements, pulling off completely and licking his lips obscenely.

“I’m going to fuck your mouth now,” Zayn told him and Harry tried not tolook too eager.

Zayn planted his feet more firmly on the ground as Harry readjusted his arms behind his back.

It was slow at first. Zayn needed to be confident he wouldn’t hurt Harry and to remind himself that this is what Harry wanted. He pumped his hips slowly at first, holding Harry’s hair firmly. Harry’s eyes got even glossier as he paced his breathing around Zayn nudging the back of his throat.

Zayn held him on longer and longer every time and Harry took it as Zayn alternated between that and quick thrusts.

Harry went reluctantly as Zayn pulled him off. Face pink, tears rolling down his cheeks, he looked more peaceful than Zayn had seen him in a while- blissful and nearly serene.

“Doing so well for me, babe,” Zayn cooed.

Harry blinked lazily and smiled. He mouthed at Zayn’s cock again but Zayn tipped his chin up and leaned in to kiss him.

“Let’s give your knees a break,” Zayn said gently, helping Harry to his feet. “Shake out your arms for me.”

Harry shook his arms and flexed his hands, blood flow returning to gripped white knuckles. Zayn watched, eyes fixed on Harry’s painfully hard cock. He scooted back on the bed and patted the place before him. “Lay back on the mattress for me.”

Harry complied and Zayn straddled his lap.

Zayn held Harry’s gaze, watching his eyes crinkle as he giggled, Zayn stroking down his sides. “You with me, Hazzah?”

Harry shook his head and then nodded and then shook his head again. “Need you to be with me, love,” Zayn told him, kissing across his chest. “Want you to fuck me.”

Zayn leaned up and kissed Harry until his eyes were clearer. Harry’s hands found Zayn’s sides, holding him loosely against him.

“Did you say you wanted me to fuck you?” Harry asked. His voice was hoarse.

“Yes,” Zayn nodded. He reached for Harry’s hands, lacing their fingers together. “And I was going to prep myself but- your fingers are longer than mine- and your cock- well.”

Harry pulled his hand away from Zayn’s and reached for the glass on the nightstand, coating two of his fingers.

“This isn’t how I expect things to turn out,” Harry murmured as he ghosted the pads of his fingers around Zayn’s entrance making him shiver.

“Is- that a bad thing?” Zayn asked, raising his eyebrow and bracing himself on Harry’s chest.

Harry shook his head and stuck out his tongue ever so slightly in exaggerated concentration as he slid the tip of finger inside.

Zayn gasped. Harry worked him up to two fingers and then three. It was hot and sweaty and Harry was so painfully hard it took every fiber of his being not to burst.

“Zayn- please-,” Harry panted, and it sounded like it was him being fucked open.

“Yeah, babe?” Zayn rocked back onto Harry’s fingers.

“Can I fuck you now? Please?” Harry whined.

“Yes- yeah,” Zayn reached for the condoms, removed one from its wrapper, and rolled it skillfully on Harry’s length without looking.

“Fuck that was hot,” Harry moaned, throwing his head back.

“Don’t come-,” Zayn instructed.

“I’m trying-,” Harry told him but then Zayn gave him a look.

“Do not come until I tell you that you can, Harry,” Zayn’s eyes narrowed and Harry swallowed and nodded. “You want to be good for me, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Harry answered. “I won’t come.”

“Good boy,” Zayn praised and rewarded him with a kiss.

Zayn then positioned himself over Harry’s length. Harry was nearly in tears by the time Zayn had worked himself down to be fully seated in Harry’s lap. Slow rolling hips and short fleeting drags and Zayn moaning himself hoarse were enough to crumble to rubble even the tallest mountains. But Harry held on. He needed to be good. He could be good.

Zayn lifted himself nearly all the way off before slamming back down and Harry had to bite his knuckles. “Come on, babe, fuck me good,” Zayn reached for both of Harry’s hands and placed them on his sides.

Harry bucked up then, hips snapping experimentally as he tried to find the best angle that would make Zayn lurch forward and moan, mouth gaping.

He found it on his tenth upstroke and held Zayn there, pounding into him and trying to focus on giving Zayn his release.

It came quickly, Zayn collapsing against him with a shout, panting hot breath against his ear.

Harry whimpered as Zayn tightened around him. “Please!” Harry nearly screamed, hips stilling.

Zayn kissed along his jaw breath still uneven, hand sliding up Harry’s torso to his neck. Harry watched Zayn’s expression curiously from the corner of his eye. Zayn then splayed his hand across his throat, holding tightly just below Harry’s jaw.

Zayn watched as Harry’s eyes went wide with understanding. “Come for me, babe,” Zayn said, applying just that little bit more pressure and Harry did.

Harry came so hard his vision swirled for almost as many seconds as Zayn held his hand there. Everything came back into focus when Harry heard Zayn count aloud to twelve and release his throat.

Harry inhaled deeply then, chest expanding with Zayn draped across him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breathplay is really dangerous. Safe, sane, consensual play at all times please. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading :3
> 
> I don't even think they sell yaoi paddles at cons anymore...
> 
> -MyBeanie&Me


	3. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Harry makes some decisions.

**SUNDAY**

Zayn woke up adhered to Harry’s chest, Harry watching him carefully.

“Were you watching me sleep?” Zayn mumbled, closing his eyes again.

“Just a bit,” Harry told him. “I was asleep until five minutes ago. I’m pretty sure we’re stuck together but I really need a wee.”

Zayn chuckled then, opening his eyes and lifting himself up to his elbows, probably losing a few hairs in the process. “Ow- shit- fuck- we really were stuck together,” he swore, moving to the side of the bed.

Harry moved quickly towards the bathroom, not bothering to shut the door before relieving himself. Zayn waited until the flush to follow him in.

Harry turned towards the door, startled to see Zayn there. “Jesus- you’re like a cat,” Harry clutched at his chest with one hand while his other moved self-consciously to the impossible job of covering his cock with one hand.

Zayn smirked at him. “You say that every time I sneak up on you.”

“It’s still true,” Harry told him. 

“Don’t know what you’re trying to do, babe,” Zayn said, gesturing with his hand at Harry’s idle attempt to grab the shower curtain to cover himself. “I’m intimately familiar with that part of you.”

“I know that,” Harry scoffed and willed himself to let go of the curtain.

“Where’s that proud nudist I know and love?” Zayn teased.

“He died last night somewhere in between kissing you and when you-,” Harry’s face flushed a bright pink.

“Sat on your dick?” Zayn asked. “Or when I choked you?”

“Either of those works,” Harry answered, standing his ground a little more boldly.

“Can I take a piss? Then we could shower together if you like,” Zayn suggested, moving past Harry for the toilet.

“And then we could talk?” Harry asked without turning around.

“Of course,” Zayn agreed.

__

They didn’t talk immediately after the shower, Zayn insisting he had to get the waves in Harry’s hair just perfect while it was wet. The length was all wrong for Luke Skywalker but Zayn supposed it didn’t matter. They weren’t in competition and it was a quick last-minute cosplay choice, all the work having clearly gone into their first costumes.

Once everything was in place, guns in holsters and safety pins holding the loose bits of Harry’s gaping shirt closer together, the subject was unavoidable. They were sat opposite one another on the bottom corners of their bed. 

“We’re all right, aren’t we?” Harry said as he fiddled with the rolls of fabric that mimicked Luke’s nearly knee-high boots.

“Of course,” Zayn’s eyes snapped up to meet Harry’s. They were warm and wistful. “More than. We’re more than all right.”

“Yeah?” Harry asked, allowing his voice to be more hopeful. “How all right are we?”

“How all right do you want to be?” Zayn answered.

“Fuck, Zayn,” Harry frowned. “You know I hate tip-toeing around things with you-.”

“You’re my boyfriend,” Zayn said and Harry’s face lit up. “As far as I’m concerned you’re my boyfriend. You have been for- forever and I’ve just been a bloody idiot. We’ve been practically dating since we were seven.”

“I’d say thirteen,” Harry corrected.

“Fine. Thirteen, whatever,” Zayn sighed as Harry leaned towards him and pressed their lips together.

It was a familiar kiss, jubilant and so full of love. Harry could barely pull himself away as Zayn’s phone alarm went off informing him he had thirty minutes to get to the judging panel.

“Mm,” Harry kissed Zayn once more before standing up and grabbing Zayn’s phone to silence it. “Do you think people will think it’s strange- Luke and Han nearly making out everywhere?”

“I don’t think so. Those two did have a bit of chemistry no one seems to talk about,” Zayn said. “I mean Han did end up with Leia. There’s nothing to suggest he couldn’t have just as easily ended up with Luke if they were both so inclined.”

Harry beamed at him, stealing one more kiss. Zayn let this one linger, fingers reaching for Harry’s waist.

“Do we get to hold hands then? Or did-,” Harry cleared his throat and tossed his hair a little. “Did you want to be on brand today?”

“Let me do the judging panel? And then we’ll hold hands until you can’t stand it,” Zayn grabbed his wallet and room key; placing them both in the backpack he’d special ordered to go with his outfit.

“Sounds good, boyfriend,” Harry smiled at him. He picked up his own wallet, looking at his outfit for a spare place before Zayn patted a pouch on his belt just above his left arse cheek. “You think of everything.”

“I try,” Zayn nodded, kissed him, and headed out the door.

__

The two held hands until they made it to the convention room floor. Zayn was spotted by two of his fans. They absolutely gushed over his Han Solo outfit, fawning over his Chewbacca backpack and requesting photos of that alone.

Harry and Zayn made their way back to the cosplay contest area to find Louis and Liam loitering. Louis was extra energy, high strung and complaining about the milk in his tea.

“I’m sorry, Louis,” Liam was attempting to placate the pacing Yorkshire-zealot.

“Quit apologizing, Liam! You’re not responsible for this mess!” Louis was attracting attention as per usual.

It took Harry trying to stifle a fit of giggles for to pull Zayn away from the scene.

“What is it?” Zayn asked, trying to follow Harry’s eyes.

“Louis’s sweater vest,” Harry laughed outright then.

Then Zayn saw it. Louis was in a bright yellow knit sweater vest and pleated pants while Liam wore a doubty suit.

“Who on earth are they supposed to be?” Zayn joined Harry in mirth.

“I don’t know,” Harry’s shoulders shook with it.

“Oi, who the fuck are you laughing at?” Louis’s voice was aimed directly at them.

“You!” Harry pointed. “Who’re you supposed to be?!”

“Not as smart as you were yesterday then, huh, mate?” Louis folded his arms across his chest.

“That’s not very in character, Lou,” Liam told Louis in what he thought was a quiet voice.

“Shut it,” Louis snapped at Liam and Liam frowned.

This changed Louis’s demeanor drastically as he ignored Zayn and Harry long enough to whisper something in Liam’s ear that made him smile once more. Zayn took in that moment to look at the details of their outfits. Louis had on a wig, red hair, a bowtie, and a satchel. Liam was wearing glasses and piece of his hair was artfully curled over his forehead.

“You’re- Jimmy Olsen and Clark Kent,” Zayn said.

“Looks like you’re the smart boyfriend today, Malik,” Louis smirked.

Zayn felt Harry shift beside him, pressing more of their bodies together and placing his palm at the small of Zayn’s back.

Liam stood up a little at that, glancing between them. “Oh my god! You’re actual boyfriends now!”

Harry ducked his head; his late 70’s styled hair flouncing with the movement. Liam nearly squealed in glee.

“Liam,” Louis scolded. “Clark Kent does not coo over cute boyfriends.”

“Aw, hear that, Zee? Louis thinks we’re cute,” Harry found his voice again, hand moving to Zayn’s shoulder.

“We’re fucking adorable, babe,” Zayn said and he cocked his hip for emphasis.

Louis rolled his eyes but his smile was genuine this time. “Guess the trade worked out well for you then?” The smirk in Louis’s voice was back but interrupted by Liam elbowing him in the ribs.

“You tell us,” Harry raised an eyebrow at them.

“What the fuck was that for?” Louis growled.

“You know exactly what it was for,” Liam frowned.

“And now to introduce the judges,” a woman announced over the loud speaker. The four of them turned towards the stage and now half-full audience. It appeared she had been speaking for at least the past three or four minutes, getting through a bulk of the rules that were projected behind her.

“Louis Tomlinson of thetomoway.com,” the woman continued and Louis took the stage in stride, seating himself at the farthest chair along the long table on the platform.

“Zayn Malik of Malik Designs,” the woman continued and Zayn hopped on stage giving Harry a wink as he went, sitting next to Louis.

“And our very special guest- Captain Jack Harkness himself! John Barrowman!”

The crowd went crazy and Zayn’s jaw dropped. Louis looked shocked as well.

The contest was a lot of fun with Zayn and Louis exchanging quips and John being his charming self. With John there, they easily doubled the audience in a matter of minutes, forcing contestants to perform their hearts out.

The judges awarded first place to a couple dressed like the tenth Doctor and Donna while the crowd awarded audience’s choice to a woman dressed as a couture version of the joker.

“Now I know- my boyfriend wasn’t qualified to participate in the contest but he and I spent an awful long time on his costume. Do you think I could pull him on stage?” Louis asked once the last bit of applause faded out.

“Oh sure!” John decided for the entire room. “Is he the cutie dressed as Luke?”

“No, that one’s mine,” Zayn piped up into his microphone.

“Ooo,” John whooped. “You two have great taste! Where’s mine?”

“I’m not sharing,” Louis told him as Liam clambered on stage.

Liam was playing the part of self-conscious oaf quite convincingly. He was fiddling with his jacket and adjusting the glasses that looked too small for his face.

“I know you’ve got a secret, Clark,” Louis said in his best American accent.

Liam looked genuinely shocked at this, swallowing thickly. “Y-you do?”

Louis furrowed his brows and got up from his seat. “Something you’d like to share with the group, Mr. Kent?” Louis asked.

“Now, Jimmy-,” Liam started but Louis was reaching for the buttons on Liam’s jacket.

“Is this a stripping skit? I need to get my phone,” John said into the microphone. The crowd roared with laughter but Louis and Liam didn’t break character.

Louis managed to get to Liam’s shirt and he ripped it open in one strong tug.

Either Liam was a better actor than Zayn gave him credit for or it was a real surprise, Louis going off script as the sound of buttons came clattering across the stage.

Liam stood up to his full height as the “S” across his chest became visible. He discarded the glasses and John Barrowman pantomimed an exaggerated fanning himself with his palm.

“I knew it! You’re Superman,” Louis smirked victoriously and the crowd cheered. Louis turned to beam at them but found by the time he looked up they’d all been stunned into silence. Louis turned back to find Liam on his knee.

“Liam-,” Louis’s voice sounded like a warning.

“Louis Tomlinson,” Liam reached for one of Louis’s hands but they were both clasped over his mouth in shock. Liam wasn’t deterred. “I’ve been in love with you since you thought I laughed at you in the pub so you knocked my beer off the table on purpose.” His voice was getting emotional. “You’re a pain in the arse-,” John snickered. “But you’re my pain in the arse. And I want you to be for the rest of my life.”

You could hear a pin drop in the room. Zayn glanced over to Harry who was watching the scenewith rapt attention.

“Will you marry me?” Liam produced a ring from an interior coat pocket.

Louis slapped him across the face, took the ring, and put it on his ring finger.

Liam looked stunned for a good five seconds before he smiled bright enough to emit his own light, bright and warm enough to sustain his own planetary system. He stood up and wrapped Louis in a hug, kissing him hard and pulling away as the crowd went wild with applause.

Zayn took that as his opportunity to exit stage left. Harry was crying as Zayn leaned in to kiss him.

“Babe?” Zayn asked as he reached to lace their fingers.

“It’s just so nice,” Harry hiccupped, reaching for one of the tissues that Zayn had previously packed into one of his belt pouches (man he’d really thought ahead.)

Zayn let out a short chuckle. “Yeah- it is nice. Just promise me if you’re going to propose- don’t do it in public in front of a crowd please.”

“Of course not,” Harry shook his head and blew his nose. Zayn wondered at the tone in his voice. It sounded as if Harry had thought about it before and had a plan. Zayn wanted to ask but- he figured he’d find out eventually.

“Coupla show offs,” Niall’s voice was audible over the sound of people collecting their belongings and dispersing.

“Niall!” Harry turned towards him, pulling Zayn along with him, gripping his hand tighter.

“Harry- Zayn-,” Niall smiled at them and then glanced between them. “It’s about fucking time.”

“Your OTP, right?” Zayn smirked at him.

Niall started chuckling and shaking his head.

“Now it’s your turn, Ni! We should hit up a pub. We can play wingmen,” Harry gestured between himself and Zayn.

“Hey, Nialler, I was thinking-,” a man appeared behind Niall. “Oh- sorry to interrupt.”

“Naw, you’re fine,” Niall put an arm around his shoulder. “Rory, these are me mates Harry and Zayn. Harry, Zayn, this is Rory.”

“Hello, Rory,” Harry gave him a small wave as Zayn gave him a nod. They exchanged appraising looks.

“Oh!” Rory’s face registered with something. “You’re the two Niall kept saying are totally together but aren’t actually together.”

“We’re together now,” Zayn told him.

“Congratulations!” Rory said and Niall squeezed his shoulder.

“Thanks, mate,” Harry said.

“Oi!” Louis called from the stage, standing above them and basking in the fleeting glory of being the tallest for once. “You lot are going to buy me and Liam congratulatory beers! I just got engaged, fuckers!”

“That must be Louis,” Rory said and Zayn doubled over in laughter.

__

Rory turned out to be in town for a golfing tournament and was actually from Northern Ireland, which was incredibly convenient for Niall (Zayn was pretty sure Niall’s hometown was actually a ways away from there but Niall was insistent.)

On top of being a golfer, he was an impressive drinker and held his own against Niall. Harry thought they were perfect for each other and said so aloud much to Niall’s chagrin.

Louis was three sheets to the wind, telling everyone the story of his engagement, information that they already knew because they’d literally just been there.

Zayn just wanted to go home.

So he and Harry congratulated Louis and Liam once again, telling them to keep in touch over wedding plans. They said goodbye to Niall and Rory, wishing them safe travels before returning to their hotel room.

“Who would’ve thunk,” Harry said on their way back, swinging his and Zayn’s arms back and forth as he clasped their hands tighter.

__

They changed out of their cosplay and into their regular clothes before packing their suitcase. Harry took extra care with the boots Niall had made, kissing both off them, much to Zayn’s horror, before tucking them neatly between two t-shirts he hadn’t worn.

Yaser picked them up around 6 o’clock that evening. He and Zayn made small talk in the front of the car while Harry fell asleep in the back.

Zayn could see one of the larger bruises on Harry’s neck in the mirror as his head lulled back with the motion of the car and he’d wondered how he hadn’t noticed it all day, not even when he had styled Harry’s hair. He wondered if other people had noticed it. And then he decided he didn’t care.

“Your mum’s going to drop of you off at the train station after dinner,” Yaser said as they pulled up to the house.

“Actually-,” Zayn started. “I think we’ll stay the night if it’s all right. Catch the train in the morning.”

Yaser beamed at him. “Of course it’s all right, my boy. Now you- attempt to wake up Harry and I’ll grab your bag.”

Zayn smiled at his father and unbuckled his seat belt before opening Harry’s door. He watched Yaser go up the stairs and into the house before kissing Harry gently on the forehead.

“Hazzah,” he said softly. “Mum’s made banana pudding for dessert.”

“Mm,” Harry stirred. “You’re a filthy liar.”

Zayn chuckled, “I am not.”

“Your mum would never make banana pudding,” Harry opened an eye and frowned.

“She would for you,” Zayn said.

“Maybe if I asked really nicely- for my birthday,” Harry conceded. “But I haven’t asked and it’s not my birthday.”

Zayn sighed. “All right, you’ve got me. She didn’t make banana pudding but she did make banana bread.”

“That’s totally worth getting out of the car for,” Harry said and he did, shutting the door and leaning against it with no clear drive to go inside.

Zayn took a step closer so his feet were on either side of Harry’s.

“So,” Harry said after Zayn just stared at him.

“So,” Zayn parroted. He placed a hand on the car and leaned into Harry, kissing him hard.

Harry immediately leaned into it, pulling Zayn closer, tongue lathing over his lips and into his mouth. It was hot and brief as Harry suddenly remembered where they were and pushed Zayn away.

“I can’t believe I just did that in front of your parent’s house,” Harry said, hiding his face in his hand and then against Zayn’s neck as Zayn wrapped both arms around him.

“I was kinda hoping we’d do that inside. Get all hot and heavy in my childhood bedroom,” Zayn wiggled his hips and Harry laughed.

“You’re terrible,” Harry chuckled but uncovered his face and hugged Zayn back.

They stood there for a few quiet moments and Zayn wondered if Harry was as nervous as he was going into the house after so much had changed between them. It all felt so natural maybe nothing had changed at all…

“I’m proud of you, you know,” Harry murmured, placing a kiss beside Zayn’s ear.

“What do you mean?” Zayn asked, perplexed by the seeming randomness of the statement.

“I remember eight years ago- I was walking past this very driveway and I found you crying by that bush over there- because some kid had called you-,” Harry hesitated.

“A fudge packing nancy boy,” Zayn finished for him.

“Yeah,” Harry ducked his head, eyes searching the ground for something. “And I remember thinking- who could be so cruel to someone as amazing as you- and who the fuck says fudge packing anymore?”

Zayn laughed a little at that. “It did seem archaic at the time.”

“And now you’re kissing me- not a stones throw from that very bush,” Harry gestured with his head and Zayn kissed him again.

“The big question is-,” Harry said once Zayn let him breathe. “Do we tell your family- about us.”

Zayn shrugged. “Maybe- if it comes up organically.”

“Hey, Zaynie, did you meet any cute blokes at the con? Naw, mum. Too busy shagging Harry to look for any,” Harry mimicked both Trisha’s higher register and Zayn’s lower one horribly.

“Shut it,” Zayn tickled him and the front door opened.

“What the hell are you two doing out there?” it was Doniya. “Dinner’s gonna get cold.”

“We’ re coming,” Zayn called back and he refrained from holding Harry’s hand as they both walked to the front door.

__

Dinner was boisterous as Zayn and Harry recounted their tales of the convention, Zayn’s sisters asking a million and a half questions about everything- especially John Barrowman.

They finished with the story of Louis and Liam’s engagement (omitting a few key details.) Wahliyha cooed. She’d been a huge fan of Louis’s (Liam really but Louis by proxy) since before Zayn started really getting into cosplay (there was no accounting for taste- Zayn knew.)

“They didn’t tweet anything about that,” Safaa said, glancing over to her phone where it sat in the kitchen.

“You follow them on twitter?” Zayn sighed.

“Of course we do, Zayn,” Wahliyha rolled her eyes.

“So Lilo got engaged and Niall got a sugar daddy?” Doniya recapped.

“Lilo?” Harry mouthed at Zayn who shrugged his shoulders.

“What about you two? Meet any cute boys?” Wahliyha asked.

Harry and Zayn were both surprised that Harry didn’t choke on his next bite of chicken.

Zayn cleared his throat and like a cliché romantic film, lifted his and Harry’s held hands from their spot on his lap to a place on the table.

“Harry’s my boyfriend now,” Zayn told them.

If he was expecting an awkward dramatic pause or fanfare he was significantly disappointed.

“Fucking finally,” Trisha sighed, exasperated.

“Mum!” Safaa looked aghast at her mother’s language.

“Took you long enough,” Wahliyha agreed.

“Is it time for pudding?” Yaser asked.

__

Zayn snuck back upstairs once his mum had finally gone up to bed.

“Can’t believe they said we couldn’t sleep in the same room,” Zayn mumbled to Harry as he crawled in beside him on the twin-sized bed.

Harry chuckled softly, holding Zayn closer to him. “I like that they made you sleep on the couch.”

“Traitors,” Zayn frowned. “They always liked you more than me.”

“I finally believe that that is absolutely true,” Harry agreed.

“Budge over, I’m gonna fall off,” Zayn attempted to nudge Harry over.

“You are not,” Harry scoffed. “Stop wiggling. They’re going to hear you and think you snuck in to canoodle.”

“Who said I’m not here to canoodle?” Zayn challenged.

“Well you can hand your own noodle, cause I’m not touching it with your parents on the other side of that wall,” Harry said and he pulled the covers up higher.

“You calling my dick a noodle totally killed any mood we could have tried to create anyway,” Zayn sighed.

“Really- the word canoodle just-,” Harry started.

“Yeah,” Zayn agreed and kissed him on the forehead.

After a while Zayn heard Harry’s breathing even out and he nuzzled into Harry’s long tickling curls.

“You know,” Harry’s voice nearly startled him. It was soft and pensive. “You didn’t lose one of the stars.”

“I didn’t?” Zayn questioned.

“No,” Harry answered and then curled into Zayn and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I changed the title of the fic.... 
> 
> -MyBeanieAndMe


End file.
